


Out of the Mouths of Pups

by cardel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, De-Aged Derek, Eskimo Kiss, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek, Scent Marking, Witches hex, idek ppl there's eskimo kisses /cries/, is still a wee Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone smells anxious and that should set off alarms in him but it doesn’t. The human begins walking towards him, slowly, until he’s standing in front of him. Derek looks up at him curiously, not feeling threatened, Derek stays calm.</p><p>That is until one of the werewolves takes a step closer to Derek, the human’s heartbeat picks up. This triggers Derek’s instinct to protect, and propel him to stand in front of the human. He flashes his alpha eyes at the approaching werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths of Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, a de-aged fic that started out as Stiles and Derek being de-aged but then I didn't so much derailed that train then temporarily hoped this one 'cause I was getting the feels. 
> 
> Originally posted to [my tumblr](http://threwcautiontothewind.tumblr.com/post/63351600453/i-wrote-this-fic-thing-idek-o)

Derek wakes up from his nap and finds he’s in a room with three strangers; two werewolves and a human.  They stop their conversation to look at him as he stands in front of the couch where he was napping. No one moves.

Derek frowns, he has no idea who these strangers are or where he is. His memories are really confusing, he doesn’t know what happened, and he doesn’t know what’s going on.

Though, despite his memories being really confusing, he knows the human in the room is safe. He smells familiar, like pack, like Derek.  It’s the only thing keeping him from panicking.

Another thing he knows is that he’s the Alpha.  He’s not quite sure how that happened, but he knows this to be true, the way he knows the human is pack; it’s instinct.

What he’s not completely sure about, is why he thinks he should be older. Or, at least, he feels like he should be older and taller. As it is, he’s short or younger; he has to look up at everyone in the room.  He doesn’t like that; it makes him feel uneasy but not threatened.

Everyone smells anxious and that should set off alarms in him but it doesn’t. The human begins walking towards him, slowly, until he’s standing in front of him. Derek looks up at him curiously, not feeling threatened, Derek stays calm.

That is until one of the werewolves takes a step closer to Derek, the human’s heartbeat picks up. This triggers Derek’s instinct to protect, and propel him to stand in front of the human. He flashes his alpha eyes at the approaching werewolf.

He let’s a low warning growl erupt from deep within his chest. The other werewolf stops, a wide eyed look on his face. “Derek, it’s me Scott.”

"I don’t know who you are," Derek tells him.

"But you do. You know all of us," the guy, Scott, insists.

"I don’t remember a lot of things," Derek confesses. The other werewolf isn’t lying, Derek would know that.

"You remember Stiles though," Scott says pointing to the human behind Derek.

"No," Derek tells him backing up a step until his back is touching the human’s knees. The contact is calming and he presses his back harder against his knees.

"Then why are you protecting him?" Scott asks.

Stiles, Derek thinks, that’s right, that sounds right. He’s not sure how he knows that he just knows. The same way he just knows he has to protect him because he smells like pack.

Derek tells this to Scott. "He smells familiar, like pack, his scent makes me feel safe.”

Derek stops talking and turns his head up to look at Stiles. Stiles, whose heartbeat skyrocketed when he heard Derek’s words.

Derek frowns. ” I am safe with you, I can trust you, right?” He asks Stiles, who has his mouth open, his eyes are so wide, a clear look of surprise on his face.

Derek starts to pull away from him because maybe he’s wrong, maybe Stiles isn’t safe even when every instinct is telling him that he is. Stiles stops him with a hand to Derek’s shoulder. 

A dizzying wave of memory sweeps over Derek. A memory of Stiles placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder in much the same way, but the Derek in his memory is older. His shoulder is bigger, stronger, but also trembling with pain so much pain.

Derek shakes his head to clear it. When he looks back at Stiles is to see him nodding.

"Yeah, of course you can trust me. You’re safe with me." The lack of change in his heart rate reassures Derek.

"What happened to me?" He asks Stiles.

"What do you remember?" Stiles asks as he takes a knee to be at Derek’s eye level.

"It’s really confusing.  I remember being older and bigger but I’m not, I’m seven and I’m the Alpha but my mom is the Alpha or was the Alpha and then Laura was.  I don’t understand.  I’m wrong aren’t I?  I’m not supposed to be like this.” Derek is glad he somehow keeps his voice from trembling.

"A witch hexed you. We,” Stiles gestures to himslef and the werewolves in the room, “are allies. And so are our other friends, Allison and Lydia. We’re all working on reversing the spell.”

Derek spares the two werewolves in the room a breif look before he’s looking back at Stiles. “You can fix this?” This time he can’t help how small his voice sounds.

Stiles doesn’t judge, he holds Derek’s gaze as he nods. “I promise.” His hearbeat is unwavering.

"Okay, I trust you." Derek frowns because, again, Stiles looks shocked by that. He looks shocked and he smells sad.

This makes Derek’s chest ache, like a knot that’s tied too tightly and is still being tightened. Derek takes a deep breath and steps into Stiles’ space.

He feels butterflies in his belly because he’s nervous. His memories are so confusing, he doesn’t know why Stiles is sad. What he does know is that he’s the Alpha, the need to take care of his pack overrules everything. He only hopes Stiles lets him.

When Stiles doesn’t move away, Derek leans forward until his nose touches Stiles’ face. He scents Stiles with his nose to Stiles’ cheek offering reassurance. And if there was any doubt Stiles wasn’t pack, it disappears in the instant Stiles’ scent floods his senses. Stiles’ scent does nothing else but sooth him.

——————————

A few hours later the spell is broken.  Derek thanks them all as they all file out of the room. Stiles is still packing up his things when Derek walks up to him. They’re both quiet before Derek clears his throat.

Stiles turns to look at him. “So, that happened,” he says and laughs nervously.

"Yeah." Derek nods.

"Do you remember any of it?"

"Not much." He shrugs.

"Oh.” Stiles nods, his shoulders slump as if he has been expecting the answer but is still unprepared to hear it. “ I’m just going to head out.”

Before he walks past Derek, Derek takes a loose hold of his wrist. Making it clear Stiles can leave should he chose to. Stiles stops.

Derek takes a deep breath, he’s not big on words, he likes to let actions speak for him, but if anyone deserves to hears this it’s Stiles. "I meant it."

Stiles tilts his head to the side. “What?”

Knowing he has Stiles’ full attention, Derek braces himself and let’s the words flow out of his mouth. “I trust you.” He speaks the words slowly, quietly, a whisper of breath meant for just the two of them.

Derek is ready to see the shocked, desbelieveing, and sad look on Stiles’ face again. He’s ready for that look to make his chest ache. But like everything else in Derek’s life, nothing ever goes the way he predicts it.

This time, though, it’s a good thing. Derek is startled by the thundering of Stile’s heartbeat and even more so by the smile that Stiles gives him. It’s not his wide joking smile, or his sarcastic, cruel one. No, this smile, is different.

It’s a small thing, a tilt at the corners of his lips that softens his mouth, and his eyes, transforms his scent into something sweet that Derek’s come to associate with happiness. He’s made Stiles happy.

He doesn’t get to analyze that before Stiles is leaning into his space. Derek chokes on a breath as Stiles scents him with his nose to Derek’s. A soft brush of skin on skin that has Derek feeling stronger than something so gentle should have the power to make him feel.

With his heart still thundering, and a smile still in place, Stiles steps back.  "Goes both ways."

And then he’s ducking out of the room.  Derek feels like he stands there, in front of the closed door, for a small eternety before he moves again. 

When he does, is to let out a shaky breath and an even shakier smile form on his lips, as he feels the, knot like, ache in his chest release.


End file.
